Here on Earth
by RebelChick204
Summary: A fairly long, incomplete story about T/P, G/B, and a strange twist of G/M. NOT for G/B lovers!!!
1. Pan's POV

Disclaimer: I don't not and never have owned DBZ/GT and/or any of it's characters. The only character in this story that I own is Brian. If you crazy people send me your addresses, I'll send you a picture of him. But only if you are as bad as my friends, some are litterally on there knees begging for a picture. Yeesh. Ok.  
  
A/N: This fic is sorta A/U, or so my friends say. I really don't think so. You decide. Anyway, a tear-jerking,(ya, sure..) heart-wrenching,(believe it when I see it...) and all around sweet story about T/P and G/B, but with a strange twist of G/M written from different people's point of views. NOT for die-hard G/B fans!!! You will not like this fic very much. Please R/R, but be gentle with flames. This is my first fic after all. On to the story!!!(Please forgive me for the bad title. I was watching the movie and couldn't think of anything else. If you have something different, email me at RebelChick204@aol.com, or just review and maybe I'll repost under that name if it's a good one.)  
***********************************************************************  
Here on Earth  
***********************************  
Pan's POV  
  
It was his fault! All his fault! If my so-called 'boyfriend' would have never asked me out today, none of this would have happened. As my stinging, tear-stained cheeks got blown on by the wind, the day's events were blowing by in my head. But no matter how much I tried, all my thoughts came back to one: He's dead.  
Brian, that monster! He asked me out this morning, and I thought I couldn't be happier. I spent two hours getting ready with Bra, which can be a hassle, because of 'The Breakup.' It's all she ever talks about! Honestly, how could Goten be that important if he dumped her?  
Anyway, after those two hours of mixing, matching, and make-up, I was ready to make a statement in my black mini-skirt, silver tank top, and black knee-high boots. Brian smiled at me as I got in the car. I smiled back, not knowing what was hidden under his exterior.   
When we got to the club, we danced together for a long time. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder.  
I smiled as I heard a familiar voice ask,"May I cut in?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but I'll try to write more next time. Now it's time for the dreaded questions of doom!!!  
MMWWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Who's dead? What did Brian do?? Who is asking Pan to dance??? All these questions will be answered next time, so click in to read Here on Earth, which will probably be moved to another title!!!!! 


	2. Feelings Revealed

Disclaimer: See Ch.1  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry to keep all of you reading waiting. My class went  
to camp, and we just got back today. Again, sorry. Well, here's the   
next chapter of Here on Earth.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Here on Earth  
***********************************************************************  
  
Pan's POV  
***********************************************************************  
Brian said,"Be my guest, Trunks," with a smirk on his face.   
Trunks and I danced together for what seemed like hours. Then, he got a  
funny look on his face.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. He spun me around so I could see, just  
in time to hear a loud crack. Trunks was frozen in time for a second   
before he fell to the floor. I looked up.   
Brian stood right in front of me laughing his head off. In his  
hand he held a gun.  
"Trunks!" I cried, bending down to him as Brian ran away.   
"Trunks! Are you okay?"  
He looked up and smiled at me. "I'll be fine."  
I looked down. The bullet hole had gone right through.  
I cried out, "Why Trunks? Why did you do that?"  
His body cradled in my arms, he gasped,"Because I... love you."  
I rocked him back and forth, choking out sobs. When I heard the  
ambulance, I shook him. "Trunks?"  
My scream pierced the night. My best friend, in my heart my one  
true love, had just died in my arms.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Trunks's POV  
***********************************************************************  
I was dancing with Pan! It was like I was in heaven! I opened   
my eyes to look at her, but instead looked past her. Her boyfriend   
Brian was right behind her aiming a gun at her back. My brain screamed   
'No!' as I heard her ask,"What's wrong?"  
I spun around and felt the bullet go through my chest. I was   
filled with immense pain before falling to the ground. I could hear his  
cold laughter spinning around my head.  
Pan cried,"Trunks! Are you okay?" I had to comfort her! I had   
to! My brain and heart were screaming at me to tell her, tell her why I   
had done that, before I left her.  
"I'll be fine Pan," I told her. I could tell she saw right   
through my act by the tears that welled up in her beautiful eyes when   
she saw the bullet hole.  
"Why Trunks?" she asked me. "Why did you do that?" My brain   
shrieked 'Tell her!'  
"Because I," I started,"love you." Then all the pain I felt   
stopped as I closed my eyes for the last time. 


	3. Pan's Decision

Disclaimer: See Ch.1, and I don't own the Backstreet Boys 'Show Me The   
Meaning Of Being Lonely'  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm back again! I wrote this while I was sick, but didn't   
have time to post it. But here it is, the third chapter of Here on   
Earth! Oh yeah, this is A/U, because the dragonballs don't exist, but   
everyone's alive anyway. Except for Goku. This chapter rated PG-13 for   
suicide theme. Uub and Marron don't come into play for a long, long   
time.  
Ages are:  
Trunks: 27  
Goten: 26  
Uub: 23  
Marron: 18  
Pan: 17  
Bra: 16  
***********************************************************************  
Here on Earth  
***********************************************************************  
Pan's POV  
I sat in my room the last three days. I still couldn't believe   
it. Trunks was...dead. I had never felt so empty and incomplete in my   
life. This was the first time Trunks had never been there.  
Mom walked into my room quietly. "You know, if you want to see   
him one last time, his funeral is today," she whispered quietly.  
I looked up at her. "Okay Mom," I said. "You know, it's funny   
how you never know how much you're going to miss someone until they're   
gone." Mom looked at me with a sad smile. After she left, I turned on   
my favorite group, the Backstreet Boys.  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me...  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart  
  
Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze  
Guilty roads to an endless love  
There's no control  
Are you with me now  
Your ever wish will be done  
They tell me  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart  
  
There's nowhere to run  
I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart, body and soul  
How can it be you're asking me to feel  
the things you never show  
  
You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart  
  
I listened to the words carefully. They seemed to be telling me  
exactly how I felt. "Tell me why I can't be there where you are," the   
music had said. How come I couldn't be with Trunks?  
I took off out of my window. I had to get to where I could   
think. I landed on top of a cliff. I looked around, then jumped. The   
last thing I remember thinking before I hit was,'Here I come, Trunks.'  
***********************************************************************  
  
Trunks's POV  
I had gotten used to Snake Way after the three days spent   
there. It wasn't so bad once you got used to it. I walked out of Goku's  
shabbily built house after a visit. The sun shone through the clouds.  
I turned as I heard a familiar voice yell my name. Pan ran up   
to me and hugged me tightly.  
"I missed you, Trunks," she whispered.  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Woah, my longest chapter ever!!! Wow! Well, I bet you all want to   
know what happens next, so I'm posting another chapter sometime later   
today, so don't go too far. This is a very twisted story, but I hope   
that you like it anyway. Bra and Goten POV's next chapter, so keep on   
reading!!!  
  
  
  



	4. Things Change

Disclaimer: See any other chapter.  
  
A/N: I'm a writing maniac today! I think I caught a virus up at camp,   
so I ended up staying home today. I think it's something like the   
chinese stomach flu of something having to relate with stomachs.   
Anyway, here we go!  
***********************************************************************  
Here on Earth  
***********************************************************************  
Goten's POV  
We buried them next to each other, Trunks and Pan, that is. I'm   
sure that's what they would want. Everyone knows they loved each other   
a lot.  
Bra came over to me and layed her head on my chest to muffle   
her cries. I looked at her. I felt closer to her than ever now that   
Trunks and Pan were gone. But we had tried to get together before. It   
wouldn't work. Or would it?  
***********************************************************************  
2 years later...  
***********************************************************************  
Bra's POV  
It had been two years since that horrible week. The week I lost  
the two people I cared about the most.  
My stomach was tied in a knot. About four months ago, Goten   
asked me to marry him. Today would be the day I would walk up the   
aisle.  
Goten stood next to me. "Are you nervous?" he asked.  
"Can't you tell?" I responded. Just then I felt a tap on my   
shoulder. I looked around, right into sky blue eyes.  
I recognized those eyes right away. "Trunks?"  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Cool! Trunks is back! At least that's what Bra thinks. But if it   
is Trunks, then where is Pan? And how did he get there?? What if it's   
an evil psychopath clone???!!! I'm pretty sure I'm the only psychopath   
around. And that can be dangerous when mixed with a pyromaniac, which I   
am as well. But I don't plan to come in the middle of the night and   
burn your house down. I just have this very deep interest in fires.   
I'm mezmorized by them. But I like water, too. Weird, huh? Well, my   
dad says that I'm the expert of that topic! Sorry about the short   
chapter. My A/Ns are probably longer than the actual story itself. I'll  
have more next time. That's not only a promise, but it's also a   
garuntee. 


End file.
